Forum:Sonic Riders 3: The Final Countdown
Ello this is a game that me and my friends made. The characters belong to me, Zelzzazz, Viloh, and Cynder. Viloh came up with the name, and I made a beta-version, but I made it during the school year (right now it's summer) and it only had my characters. Me and the others arent sure if we're gonna let you guys edit and audition for anything yet, though. Right now only I, Zel, V, and Cynder can edit it now. My cousin partially helped with this but he never goes on the forums, so one of his characters are in. But have hope!!! Starter Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Silver the Hedgehog *Zelzzazz the Fox *Viloh the Bat *Lucane the Wolf/Fox/Dragon *Shiver the Wolf/Fox/Dragon *Sunny the Hedgehog *Horror the Dragon *Harrella the Hedgehog/Butterfly Unlockable Characters *Fritz the Butterfly *Donut the 'Echidna' *Tulip the Butterfly *Ruby the Hedgehog *Daisy the Hedgehog *Buggy the Lightning Bug/Bee *Hyper the Echidna *Twitchy the Echidna *Riquel the Chinchilla *Violent the Bat *Jackie the Hedgehog *Trogan the Hedgehog *Malceus the Dark Multiplayer Teams/Survival Mode In Survival Mode in SR3, there are teams (but you can also pick if you want 1 character). This also features characters that arent playable in Story Mode or Free Race Mode. *Team Dominate (Features Sunny, Lucane, and Riquel) *Team Dusk (Features Alpha the Wolf, Dementus the Dementor, and Glare the Dark) *Team Pink (Features Pinky the Fox, Tulip, and Cat the Porcupine) *Team Flower (Features Daisy, Harrella, and Briget the Raccoon) Multiplayer Single Characters This also features characters that arent playable in any of the other modes. *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Tails Doll *Shadow the Hedgehog *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Senshi the Raccoon (my cousin's character) *Sentai the Husky *Anika the Hedgehog *Kevin the Raccoon *Cynder the Coyote/Dragon Comments please dont complain about the 'not allowing audtions'.----Sentai the Husky Live Free....or DIE HARD! 02:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Fandom Oy, for I've thought up some names for Team Black: Team Malice, Team Dusk, and Team Omen. -Tawny (too lazy to put up my sig!) thanks Tawny! ok guys ive discussed this with my friends, and sorry but there will be no auditions.----Sentai the Husky Live Free....or DIE HARD! 20:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) *Yawn* I don't really care about auditions. You know that I've found a Japanese theme song for Tawny? It's called Hikari E, the opening theme for One Piece (I know, I'm obsessed with it right now). The English version by Funimation is ok (in your face 4Kids!), but I like the Japanese one better ^_^ -Tawny What about Jet, Wave and Storm? Jet's one of my favorite characters, with the best voice actor ever. Wave, Jet and Storm are in Multiplayer. but i think i might make them starters.----Sentai the Husky Live Free....or DIE HARD! 00:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :...um, sorry to criticise but... theres quite alot of fanchars and not many mainstream characters...im just saying a sonic riders game shouldnt have more fancharacters than main ones. and you realy have to include jet. so if you put in more main chars that would be better--[[User:Skylerthewasp|''' Skyler ]][[User talk:Skylerthewasp| the ]] 01:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) yeah ur right i'm gonna add them, thanks!--Sentai the Husky Live Free....or DIE HARD! 14:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) How come there are characters I've never heard of in my life? Can u put NiGHTS or Mighty or Ray in this game? Sonic & Scrab Master OOOOOOOOOOOOHhhh can you out Marine and Tails Doll in?????-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''My World]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'is made']] I use it wisely. 00:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Great idea! (holds up hand for a hi-five) Sonic & Scrab Master